candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Bonus
|noevent }} Daily Bonus is one of the features in Candy Crush Jelly Saga that is available on the web and mobile versions. It appears after the player opens the game. After the player completes level 5, this feature will be unlocked. From October 18, 2017, some players find Daily Bonus is not working anymore, or even this feature does appear but no reward is given to the player. King notified to all the player that they are updating a new version for this feature. Introduction This is a feature in both Facebook and mobile devices. There is no button to access, except the player reloads the page. This feature only appears when the previous day is over and the next day starts or the player restarts the game. This feature is only suitable for the player who is free. To get the reward, come back every day, wait for the tree is watered and the player must be always here to get more sweet treats. If the player misses a day, they will have 2 selections: *Click the "Revive" button to revive the tree by gold bars. The number of gold bars will be exactly the day the player misses. For example: If you miss the 5th day, you will have to revive the tree by 5 gold bars. *Click "Back to day 1". You have to start again by coming back to day 1. However, this element can help the player give more rewards instead of using gold bars. After the player watered the tree in 7 days, they will restart to day 1 to continue. During watering soda into the tree, you can skip this by clicking the mouse anywhere on the screen. After November 15, 2017, now the player can get reward directly without clicking any button. The feature will appear and disappear automatically. Dialogue *"Day1_start": It's time to start my growing cycle again! *"Day1_end": Thanks! Give me more Soda tomorrow to get a tasty reward! *"Day2-7_start": Please water me! I'm parched! *"Day2-7_end": Tastes great! Here's a sweet treat for you! *"Day_miss": I'm parched. Please... more... Soda! *"Dayone_next": Return tomorrow for the next reward! *"Daymore_next": Return every day for more rewards! Daily Prizes :Note: The prize will be reduplicated exactly the one in the previous days. November 1, 2016 November 8, 2016 July 4, 2016 (current) Trivia *This feature was added when mobile versions were updated to version 1.29. *Before Gingerbread Hills was released, there was no option to revive using gold bars. *This event is similar to in . *Just like in , there is no button to access this feature. It automatically appears once a day. *Just like in , this event requires an internet connection to receive prizes. *Unlike and , the player only has 7 days instead of unlimited days. *In some cases, when the player clicks the "Water" button, they won't give any boosters. *This event was officially released on Facebook on November 8, 2016. *Since this feature has been released over months, it got some problems: When the player clicks "Water" button, no booster is given and an error "Oops, something went wrong" appear, induce the player has to start again from day 1. But after a few days, it was fixed. *Two boosters which are not available in this event until now are Lollipop Hammer, Color Bomb Lollipop Hammer, Striped Lollipop Hammer and Wrapped Lollipop Hammer. *This feature was suddenly removed on October 18, 2017. **On October 25, 2017, this feature was reverted back. But, instead of clicking the "Water" button, the tree will be immediately watered. Gallery Daily Bonus= ;November 1, 2016 Daily Bonus Day 1 before.png|1st day (Before Watering) Daily Bonus Day 1 after.png|1st day (Watered) Daily Bonus Day 2 before.png|2nd day (Before Watering) Daily Bonus Day 2 after.png|2nd day (Watered) Daily Bonus Day 3 before.png|3rd day (Before Watering) Daily Bonus Day 3 after.png|3rd day (Watered) Daily Bonus Day 4 before.png|4th day (Before Watering) Daily Bonus Day 4 after.png|4th day (Watered) Daily Bonus Day 5 before.png|5th day (Before Watering) Daily Bonus Day 5 after.png|5th day (Watered) Daily Bonus Day 6 before.png|6th day (Before Watering) Daily Bonus Day 6 after.png|6th day (Watered) Daily Bonus Day 7 before.png|7th day (Before Watering) Daily Bonus Day 7 after.png|7th day (Watered) Daily Bonus Missed a Day.png|Back to day 1 (Without option to revive with goldbars) (Before Gingerbread Hills was released) Daily Bonus Missed a Day2.png|Back to day 1 (With option to revive with goldbars) |-| Facebook= Daily Bonus Day 1 before watering (web).png|Day 1 (before) Daily Bonus Day 1 after watering (web).png|Day 1 (after) Daily Bonus Day 2 before watering (web).png|Day 2 (before) Daily Bonus Day 2 after watering (web).png|Day 2 (after) Daily Bonus Day 3 before watering (web).png|Day 3 (before) Daily Bonus Day 3 after watering (web).png|Day 3 (after) Daily Bonus Day 4 before watering (web).png|Day 4 (before) Daily Bonus Day 4 after watering (web).png|Day 4 (after) Daily Bonus Day 5 before watering (web).png|Day 5 (before) Daily Bonus Day 5 after watering (web).png|Day 5 (after) Daily Bonus Day 6 before watering (web).png|Day 6 (before) Daily Bonus Day 6 after watering (web).png|Day 6 (after) Daily Bonus Day 7 before watering (web).png|Day 7 (before) Daily Bonus Day 7 after watering (web).png|Day 7 (after) Daily Bonus before watering (web).png|It's time to start my growing cycle again! Daily Bonus watering (web).png|Thanks! Give me more Soda tomorrow to get a tasty reward! Daily Bonus after watering (web).png|Thanks! Give me more Soda tomorrow to get a tasty reward! Daily Bonus Revive (web).png|I'm parched Daily Bonus Revive v2 (web).png|I'm parched Daily Bonus return tomorrow.png|Daily Bonus tomorow Daily Bonus return every day.png|Daily Bonus the next days Daily Bonus return tomorrow (with booster).png|Return tomorrow for the next reward! Daily Bonus return every day (with booster).png|Return every day for more rewards! |-| Animation= Daily Bonus before watering.gif|Daily Bonus before watering (animation) Daily Bonus watering.gif|Daily Bonus watering (web) Daily Bonus after watering.gif|Daily Bonus after watering (animation) Daily Bonus revive.gif|I'm parched (animation) Daily Bonus revive v2.gif|I'm parched (animation) Daily Bonus return tomorrow.gif|Return tomorrow for the next reward! Daily Bonus return every day.gif|Return every day for more rewards! |-| Item= |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga Daily Bonus Guide See also *Free bonus does not work. Category:Game features